You're Special
by mayurie
Summary: [Kanbara Akihito x Reader Drabble]; senyumanmu, tangisanmu, kesalahanmu, semuanya darimu akan kuterima—karena kamu spesial.
1. Glasses

**ONE: GLASSES**

"Kacamata itu yang terbaik! Tidakkah kamu mengerti itu, [Surname]-senpai!?" Akihito berkata kepada [Name] untuk sekian kalinya, membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu melihatnya dengan tidak peduli. Seperti yang dia kira, hari ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk datang ke ruang klub.

"Kanbara—"

"Seharusnya kamu memakai kacamata, bukan lensa kontak! Lihatlah Kuriyama-san!" Akihito berkata sambil menunjuk Mirai yang terlihat terkejut dan bingung, membuat [Name] menghela nafas, sebelum mengeraskan suaranya untuk memanggil Akihito yang menghadap ke arah lain.

"Kanbara!"

"Ya, Senpai?" Akihito menjawab sambil berbalik untuk melihat— "GUHAA!"

Dan hari itu, [Name] memastikan untuk tidak memperlihatkan dirinya yang berkacamata kepada Akihito yang sedang bersemangat, tidak mau lagi mengurus laki-laki berambut pirang itu saat pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya (karena yang lain menolak untuk membantu).


	2. Happiness

**TWO: HAPPINESS**

"Membolos dari sekolah itu tidak baik, Kanbara." Akihito melihat [Name] yang membawa dua kaleng minuman di tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Dan senyumnya melebar saat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu memasang kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Senpai? Ini masih jam sekolah, kan?"

"...Ini tentang kamu, bukan tentang aku." [Name] mengeluarkan alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi hitam, membuat Akihito tertawa dan mengambil kaleng minuman itu.

Akihito dan [Name] duduk bersebelahan di bangku tanpa berbicara, menikmati kesunyiaan yang nyaman di antara mereka berdua. Tidak lama setelah itu, Akihito memutuskan untuk berbicara saat [Name] mulai berbicara.

"Senpai—"

"Kanbara—"

Mereka berdua terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Akihito tersenyum saat melihat wajah senang [Name] yang jarang dilihat orang lain, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja, senyuman itu hanya untuknya seorang.


	3. Alone

**THREE: ALONE**

[Name] terdiam sambil melihat ke luar jendela ruang Klub Sastra, mengamati awan putih yang bergerak perlahan-lahan sebelum kembali membaca light novel yang ada di tangannya.

Ruang Klub Sastra terlihat luas saat hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam, pikir [Name]. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi semua anggota kecuali [Name] tidak datang pada hari ini. Tentu saja [Name] ingin tahu apakah mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan sedang bertemu saat ini, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Aku akan senang kalau Kanbara bisa menemaniku sekarang..." [Name] bergumam dengan pelan, sebelum rona merah muncul di pipinya saat dia sadar tentang apa yang dia katakan.

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, [Name] menutup light novel-nya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Memandang ruang klub untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pulang, ujung bibir perempuan berambut [hair color] itu turun ke bawah saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk..."


	4. Surprise

**FOUR: SUPRISE**

Untuk sesaat, Mirai dan yang lainnya melihat Youmu-Akihito terbelak. Ekspresi itu hilang secepat datang sebelum Youmu-Akihito berlari pergi menuju ke dalam hutan, membuat yang lainnya mengejar—

"Kan... bara?"

Suara familiar yang mereka dengar membuat mereka berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat [Name] yang berwajah terkejut, sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lihat karena biasanya perempuan berambut [hair color] itu tidak berekspresi.

[Name] melihat Mirai sebelum bertanya, "Itu Kanbara... benar kan?"

"[S-Surname]-senpai—"

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Mirai, [Name] berlari ke dalam hutan, mengejar Youmu-Akihito tanpa tahu resiko apa yang dia hadapi saat melakukan hal tersebut. Mirai dan Mitsuki bermaksud mengejar [Name], sampai mereka mendengar apa yang Hiroomi katakan.

"Apa yang dilakukan [Surname] di tempat seperti ini?"


	5. Life

**FIVE: LIFE**

"Kanbara! Kanbara!" [Name] memanggil Youmu-Akihito, berusaha menyadarkan laki-laki itu meski tahu kalau cara seperti itu bisa berhasil, Mirai dan yang lain tidak akan susah payah melawan Akihito. "KANBARA AKIHITO!"

"Hanya memanggilnya seperti itu tidak akan berhasil, [Surname]-san." [Name] berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang memberitahunya untuk datang ke tempat ini, berkata kalau Akihito dalam bahaya.

"Semuanya seperti yang kuperkirakan. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, [Surname]-san." Miroku berkata sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. "Sekarang, kalau kamu bisa minggir dari sana..."

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan Kanbara?" [Name] bertanya dengan curiga. Miroku hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab, sebelum langsung melompat untuk menyerang—atau itulah yang direncanakannya.

"Kamu menghalangiku, [Surname]-san." Miroku berkata dengan nada santai, walaupun pria itu menatap tajam [Name] yang berada di depan Youmu-Akihito, yang anehnya tidak melakukan apapun. [Name] menolak untuk mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya diam di tempat, kedua tangannya yang direntangkan ke sebelah menunjukkan kalau dia melindungi Akihito. "Tidak ada cara lain—"

 ***SLASH***

Youmu-Akihito terbelak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. [Name] terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak bergerak, cairan merah keluar dari goresan besar yang disebabkan oleh Miroku. Tanpa sadar tentang apa yang dilakukannya, Youmu-Akihito menyerang Miroku yang terlihat santai, walaupun sedikit kesusahan menghadapi Youmu yang marah itu.

"Sepertinya, ini akan merepotkan."


	6. Awake

**SIX: AWAKE**

Akihito memakai baju pasien rumah sakit berwarna biru, memandang ke luar jendela ruangan sambil melihat daun-daun keemasan yang berguguran. Dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat Mitsuki yang terlihat terkejut, tapi juga lega.

"Akihito!" Mitsuki berkata sambil mendekati Akihito. "Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar—"

"Dimana [Surname]-senpai? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Akihito bertanya sambil memegang bahu Mitsuki dengan erat. Mitsuki berubah sedih, akan berbicara saat kembali terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Akkey. Kamu sudah bangun." Hiroomi berkata dengan tenang, bersender di pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hiroomi! Dimana [Surname]-senpai—"

"[Surname] mengalami koma sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, sama sepertimu." Akihito berubah pucat mendengar perkataan Hiroomi. "Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi saat kami datang, dia sudah bersimbah darah—dengan kamu berdiri di depannya tanpa melakukan apapun."

"A-Apa aku yang melakukan..." Akihito tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, melihat Mitsuki yang memalingkan kepalanya dan Hiroomi yang masih terlihat tenang. Satu hal yang Akihito yakin, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"[Surname]-senpai..."


	7. Welcome Back

**SEVEN: WELCOME BACK**

"[Surname]-senpai—!" Akihito memotong perkataannya sendiri saat melihat perempuan berambut [hair color] yang dipanggilnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, suara nafasnya yang teratur bercampur dengan suara dari mesin di sebelahnya. "[Surname]-senpai..."

"Sejak datang kesini, belum sekalipun dia pernah bangun." jelas Hiroomi dengan tenang.

Akihito terbelak. "T-Tidak mungkin..."

Akihito mendekati [Name] yang bernafas dengan perlahan, dada perempuan itu naik dan turun dengan stabil. Melihat kalau kedua orang itu membutuhkan waktu berdua, Hiroomi menghela nafas sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi.

"[Surname]-senpai... apa ini salahku?" Akihito bertanya sambil memegang tangan perempuan berambut [hair color] itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Seperti yang dia kira, sama sekali tidak ada suara tenang tapi merdu dari kakak kelasnya itu. Akihito mulai tertawa, yang kemudia berubah menjadi tangisan pelan. "S-Semua... salahku..."

Tidak ada suara. Akihito mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum—bukan senyuman senang, tapi senyuman yang dipakai orang saat mereka terpaksa padahal di dalam mereka menderita.

"Kamu menangis seperti anak kecil... Kanbara..."

Akihito terbelak dan langsung melihat ke arah [Name] yang sekarang membuka matanya walaupun tidak selebar biasanya. Senyuman kecil terpasang di wajah perempuan [hair color] itu saat dia melihat wajah Akihito yang tidak percaya. Terbatuk, [Name] bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya dengan perlahan sebelum mengusap rambut Akihito.

"Aku lega... kamu baik-baik saja." [Name] berkata dengan lega, tidak menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Akihito.

"[S-Surname]-senpai—"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya... akan baik-baik saja." [Name] berkata sambil menghela nafas, walaupun perkataanya lebih terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri daripada Akihito. "Ini bukan salahmu, Kanbara. Semuanya bukan salahmu."


	8. Rooftop

**EIGHT: ROOFTOP**

"Mitsuki, kamu melihat [Surname]-senpai?" Akihito bertanya kepada Mitsuki yang sedang membaca, membuat perempuan itu melihat ke arahnya dengan jijik. "Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu...?"

"[Surname]-senpai ini, [Surname]-senpai itu—kamu menjijikkan, Akihito." Mitsuki berkata dengan nada datar. "Dan [Surname]-senpai ada di atap, dia pergi kesana barusan."

"Aku punya banyak balasan tentang ejekanmu itu, tapi itu bisa menunggu. Terima kasih!" Akihito berkata dan langsung berlari keluar.

Berlari dan berlari, Akihito menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan hanya fokus pada tujuannya—tempat dimana [Name] ada. Dia menaiki tangga dengan cepat tanpa takut terjatuh. Membuka pintu yang menuju ke atap, dia melihat perempuan dengan rambut [hair color] berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas sambil melihat langit orange.

"[Surname]-senpai!" Akihito memanggil [Name] sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuat perempuan itu berbalik.

"Ah, Kanbara." [Name] tersenyum kecil saat melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "Apa kamu perlu sesuatu—K-Kanbara!?" [Name] berteriak kaget saat dia merasakan sentuhan tangan Akihito yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, [Surname]-senpai. Maukah kamu... menjadi pacarku?" Akihito terlihat ragu saat mengatakan perkataannya sendiri. Dia mengingat tentang bagaimana dia berubah menjadi Youmu di depan [Name], dan juga bagaimana dia sudah melibatkan kakak kelasnya itu ke dalam situasi yang berbahaya—bahkan sampai koma. "M-Maaf Senpai, lupakan saja yang—" Akihito memotong perkataannya saat merasakan kalau [Name] berjinjit dan terbelak saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya..." [Name] berhenti berbicara sesaat, sebelum melihat Akihito dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Akihito-kun."

"A-Apa yang... T-Tadi itu..." Akihito berubah merah saat menyadari kalau bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir [Name], yang sekarang masih ada di pelukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Akihito-kun."

Akihito tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ini, walaupun wajahnya masih merah padam. [Name] tertawa kecil saat melihat ini, dan senyum laki-laki itu melebar. Tidak ada momen yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini—

Karena [Name] spesial baginya, dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.


End file.
